


Should i?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preocupándose, Semi comienza a dudar sobre lo que siente por su kouhai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should i?

— Por un idiota que ni siquiera sabe mover sus pies de otra forma que no sea hacía adelante. — Fue la clara respuesta del castaño, con su sonrisa socarrona. Sujetó más firmemente, mientras el mayor era obligado a tener su mano sobre su hombro, como si fuese una mujer. Que ñoñería.  
Sin embargo, la cosa pasó a ser un poco más seria cuando los pies de él pisaron los suyos.  
— TE DIJE QUE TENGAS CUIDADO, Y ME SIGAS EL PASO. — Exclamó, increíblemente molesto, pero eso le había dolido y mucho. Aún así, se tranquilizó rápido cuando vio su rostro; se mantuvo haciendo lo mismo, y al finalizar, se puso de cuclillas para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo.   
— Ahora hágamoslo de nuevo, pero no me pises. —  
Los pies de Semi y Shirabu formaban un inconcordio. La manera de moverse era inigualable, pero de lo terrible que es y, lo repetitivas que son sus pisadas; Algunas fueron apropósito, no es sorpresa.   
Mordió su labios inferior, pero esos mismos fueron atrapados por el menor al acabar el baile. — Me estás pidiendo demasiado. — ¿Y si mejor no hace lo único que sabe hacer bien con él? Sí: Besarlo. Esa fue la manera en la que comenzó todo.  
—. . . — Silenció, dejándose guiar por el elegante porte ajeno. Secretamente, está deslumbrado por esa apariencia que tiene para dar, un estado que difiere cuando está "relajado".   
— Kenjirou, eres un idiota. — Mencionó, sin gracias. Afirmó su agarre, le atrajo.  
¿Entre mas cerca quedaría mas cautivado por él?


End file.
